brickfilmsfandomcom-20200216-history
Garrett Barati
Garrett Barati is an American professional animator.Website archive He has created many brickfilms commissioned by The LEGO Group and is particularly known for the two Fastest and Funniest LEGO Star Wars story ever told films.Partial filmography on Bricks in Motion He is also known for Play Nice, the grand prize winner of the 2008 Nicktoons and LEGO Built By Me Movie Contest. Winning this contest awarded him funding to create another brickfilm for Nicktoons, Don't Be a Jerk It's Christmas, after which he was contacted directly by LEGO to work with them. Filmography As brickfilms commissioned by LEGO are spread across multiple different YouTube channels and usually do not include credits, it is likely that there are unknown films by Barati that are not on this list. Some films are assumed to be by Barati if it is known that he has directed some or most of the same series. |- | 2008 || Mad Creation (pt1) || |- | 2008 || Play Nice || Built By Me Movie Contest grand prize winner |- | 2009 || Don't Be a Jerk It's Christmas || Commissioned by Nicktoons and The LEGO Group |- | 2010 || Kung Fu Robots || |- | 2010 || The Fastest and Funniest LEGO Star Wars story ever told || Commissioned by The LEGO Group |- | 2010 || LEGO Space Police: Catch the Crooks! Building Contest promo || Commissioned by The LEGO Group |- | 2010 || LEGO, Let's Go! || Commissioned by The LEGO Group |- | 2011 || Adventures of Max: LEGO Universe || Commissioned by The LEGO Group |- | 2011 || The Fastest and Funniest LEGO Star Wars story ever told... The Prequel! || Commissioned by The LEGO Group |- | 2011 || LEGO Super Heroes - Batman Teaser || Commissioned by The LEGO Group LEGO Super Heroes Challenge promo |- | 2011 || LEGO Star Wars Holiday Special: "Not So Silent Night" || Commissioned by The LEGO Group |- | 2011 || LEGO Star Wars Holiday Special: "Making a List, I Am. Checking it Twice, I Must." || Commissioned by The LEGO Group |- | 2012 || LEGO SpongeBob Theme Song || Commissioned by The LEGO Group |- | 2013 || LEGO Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Leonardo || Series commissioned by The LEGO Group |- | 2013 || LEGO Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Donatello || |- | 2013 || LEGO Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Raphael || |- | 2013 || LEGO Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Michaelangelo || |- | 2013 || [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SFunpnLBbig The Heat trailer in LEGO] || Commissioned by 20th Century Fox |- | 2013 || A LEGO Halloween Secret! || |- | 2014 || Electroids MAX! - LEGO Mixels || Series commissioned by The LEGO GroupLEGO Mixels playlist 1LEGO Mixels playlist 2 |- | 2014 || Infernites MAX! - LEGO Mixels || |- | 2014 || Cragsters MAX! - LEGO Mixels || |- | 2014 || Adventures of Max: Chima || Series commissioned by The LEGO Group[https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLRNbTEZ7dhL1zvd_YAVrwsHrfEvoCFOBZ Adventures of Max playlist] |- | 2014 || Adventures of Max: The LEGO Movie Old West || |- | 2014 || Jawg & Lunk Murp - LEGO Mixels || |- | 2014 || Kraw & Flurr Mix! - LEGO Mixels || |- | 2014 || Adventures of Max: Batman || |- | 2014 || Adventures of Max: Ninjago || |- | 2014 || Adventures of Max: Ultra Agents || |- | 2014 || Adventures of Max: City || |- | 2014 || Gobba & Tentro Mix! - LEGO Mixels || |- | 2014 || Glorp Corp Max - LEGO Mixels || |- | 2014 || Scorpi and Torts Mix - LEGO Mixels || |- | 2015 || Wiztastics Max! - LEGO Mixels || |- | 2015 || Niksput and Burnard Mix - LEGO Mixels || |- | 2015 || Snoof and Tungster Mix! - LEGO Mixels || |- | 2015 || Junkyard Go-Kart Murp - LEGO Mixels || |- | 2015 || Lixers Max in the Kitchen! - LEGO Mixels || |- | 2015 || The Weldos MAX at Work! - LEGO Mixels || |- | 2015 || Adventures of Max: City Arctic || |- | 2015 || Adventures of Max: Finale Part 1 || |- | 2015 || Adventures of Max: Finale Part 2 || |- | 2015 || Adventures of Max: Summer || |- | 2015 || The Munchos MAX are out to lunch! - LEGO Mixels || |- | 2016 || Wild Cookeroni Chase in Downtown Mixopolis! - LEGO Mixels || |- | 2016 || Adventures of Max: Nexo Knights || |- | 2016 || The Music Prank - LEGO Mixels || |- | 2016 || Adventures of Max: Valentines Day || |- | 2016 || Adventures of Max: Ninjago Wu Cru || |- | 2016 || Adventures of Max: Elves || |- | 2016 || Attempted Bank Robbery - LEGO Mixels || |- | 2016 || Strange Medix Mixels experiment creates new Mixels Max - LEGO Mixels || |- | 2016 || Nindjas vs. Trashoz - LEGO Mixels || |- | 2016 || Nindja in an Epic Ice Sculpture Fail - LEGO Mixels || |- References Category:American brickfilmers Category:Brickfilmers who have been commissioned by The LEGO Group